Not Your Average Cinderella Story
by IceCReaMloVeRx
Summary: Jennifer is fed up with Skipper and the gang. She decides to leave and move out to Marlene's. But after the guys apologized, she still won't come back. What will the guys do to get their friend back? RicoxOC Rico/OC Tiny Skipper/Marlene


A/N: Hey guys! Here's a one shot I thought up. It might be crappy though…but be nice! Please read and review. And check out my other story, Another Level of Life! =]

Disclaimer: Penguins if Madagascar belongs to Dream Works and Nickelodeon. I only own the OC

I was getting bored, _dead_ bored. There was nothing to do around here. There was basically nothing to do here at the base. Yes, I'm a penguin. Female (duh) and how I cope with the boys? I have no fucking clue… Huh? Surprised that I swear and cuss? Well deal with it. I'm not your girly, average, penguin here. I'm a rocker! Well not really, but I plan to be! Oh and the name's Jen, don't wear it out, cuz I'm the only girl penguin here! Actually my real name is Jennifer, but I prefer to be called Jen. I only get called Jennifer when someone's really angry with me, like mom.

Anyways, I was inside the base, doing practically nothing. Yes nothing. The boys were outside, on top doing their daily, normal training. Ugh, men. They think they're _all_ that. Saying they're more superior than girls. Well guess what, person who wrote that damn rule, I'm gonna kick your ass on it! I'll prove that girls can be more than just little housemaids! Speaking of maid, I think I need one…

"Jennifer! Stop sitting around! You'll get fat that way," Skipper called down and I glared at him. If I was a human, I'd stick my middle finger up at him.

"Kiss my ass!" I shot back, glaring; I continued to sit, even though I have no idea why.

"Well technically, we wouldn't want to kiss your bottom anyways, who knows where you've been sitting," Kowalski popped up and I glared at him also. I don't need another smartass in my life. I plenty enough already.

"Jen, won't you like to come and play with us?" Private smiled. Private was always the nicest to me, not because I was a girl, but because he understands my situation. I mean, he's like the only one I can trust and talk to…well I can't really trust him on secrets, but you get the point.

"Uh-huh!" Rico nodded vigorously and grinned. Before I could say anything, Skipper cut me off.

"Negative soldier. We have training to do, we don't have time to _play_," Skipper narrowed his eyes and then began walking back. "Come on Private!"

Private gave me a sad look and sighed, walking away. My blood boiled. I can't believe Skipper! Just wait until he's dead tired, I'll knock him dead! Angrily, I got up and hopped out of the fence that kept the humans from coming in. I made my way over to Julian's. At least I can have some fun there.

"Hello my flightless friend!" Julian laughed as he bounced in house jump house. I smiled a little and jumped in also, joining his fun. "What brings you here?"

"Skipper's being an ass so I came here to play!" I replied, jumping around.

"I like jumping," Mort giggled.

"Well that's what you get for living with the penguins," Maurice noted and I sighed. I got out of the jump house and sat down on the grass.

"I feel like Cinderella…" I stretched and Mort came over to me and sat down also.

"What's Cinderella?" He asked.

"Actually Cinderella is a person," I corrected and Mort nodded.

"Who's Cinderella?" He asked once more and I rubbed my neck.

"Well she's a princess…who gets treated badly by her stepmother and stepsisters. One day, her fairy godmother appeared when her sisters ruined her chance to go to the ball. So the fairy godmother waved her magical wand and gave Cinderella a beautiful dress and glass slippers," I told the story and Mort listened as his eyes flashed and sparkled with interest. "She warned Cinderella to come back before midnight or else the spell will go away. And away with her pumpkin chariot, she went to the ball and found a prince. When it was midnight, he left one of her glass slippers and the prince looked all over town to find her. When he did, they lived happily ever after."

"Ooh~ Pretty story," Mort smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Instead of having all that happy crap, I'm just stuck with being treated like shit!" I groaned and huffed.

"So why deal with it?" Maurice crossed his arms and an idea flashed in my head.

"That's it! I'll just ignore them! I won't live there anymore!" I declared and Maurice stared at me as if I was crazy. And to tell you the truth, I kinda felt like I am. After all, Skipper _has_ been driving me insane.

"But where are you going to stay? Of course you can always stay here…" Julian was cut off when I got up.

"I'll stay in Marlene's! She'll understand!" I smiled and went back to my pen. I shouted over to the lemurs, "Thanks for the tip guys!"

"I like Cinderella," Mort giggled. Julian and Maurice only stared at him as if he was nuts.

Anyways, I walked back over to the base and grabbed some of my stuff. My guitar and some other things I might as well need. Skipper raised an eyebrow at me as I began walking away with my luggage.

"Woah there! And where do you think you're going?" Skipper barked and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm moving out, obviously you're an ass and I can't take much more of your ass biting!" I snapped and threw my stuff over the fence and hopped over. "Besides, you guys are doing just fine; you won't even notice that I'm gone." And with that, I took my stuff and headed over to Marlene's place.

"Oh yeah? Well we don't need you! You're just uh….a nuisance!" Skipper shot back, but I waved my flipper at him, telling him that I didn't care. Man, at times like this, I really wished I was human to stick my middle finger up at him.

"Skippa, maybe you're a little bit too harsh on Jen?" Private waddled up to him and Skipper narrowed his eyes at him.

"What are you saying soldier? Are you blaming this on me? Is this insubordination I see?" Skipper raised his voice and Private squeaked.

"N-No sir, I'm sorry sir," Private apologized and then looked over the direction where I left.

Anyways, I dragged all my shit over to Marlene's and threw my stuff in there. I heard her yelp in surprise and I jumped up and landed right next to her. I better do some explaining before she lectures me. Another thing I get pissy at, getting lectured. Makes me feel like she's my mom or grandma.

"Jen! What are you doing here?" Marlene questioned as I stretched.

"Simple. I'm moving out of the penguins and staying with you, that a problem?" I raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed.

"Let me guess, Skipper?" She placed a paw on her hip and I laughed.

"Ding, ding! We have a winner!" I stuck my tongue out and Marlene rolled her eyes, but laughed.

"Well come on, let me show you where you can sleep? Hopefully you're not like Rhonda," Marlene laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"That fat walrus? As if I'd fart and burp and use you as a tissue," I scoffed and Marlene laughed.

"Well here you go," Marlene laid a pillow down and a blanket. "Sorry if it's not a bed like you would expect from the boys."

"No problem," I smiled and placed my stuff down. But I frowned, I kinda wished Skipper would just be nice and the others to just accept me. Private already has, but I don't think Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico has. Boy does it suck ass to be the only girl penguin here.

Meanwhile, back at the base, Skipper and the others felt a bit…_awkward_. In a way, it was too quiet; there was no arguing, and no Jen to mess around with them. To Skipper, this would be a great thing for him, but for the others, it just felt plain weird.

"Skipper, maybe you should apologize to Jen," Kowalski suggested and Skipper narrowed his eyes at him.

"And why should I? Reasons Kowalski, I need reasons," Said the leader. He was actually glad that Jen was gone, but there was a weird feeling in his gut.

"Well, we kind of feel…awkward without her," Kowalski gave a reason.

"And it feels as if we're missing something important or dearly," Private added.

"Uh-huh!" Rico nodded.

"Men, you'll get used to it. She didn't need to do our training anyways, so it's like she was never here in the first place," Skipper smirked and crossed his arms…wings…flippers.

"Yes sir…" Private sighed as he walked over to the TV and turned it on. Rico shrugged and joined Private. Kowalski went back to building, whatever he was building and Skipper was sipping his sardine coffee.

"Hello my flightless friends!" Julian shouted as he barged into the base. Skipper spat out his coffee and glared.

"Ring-tail! Get out!" Skipper ordered.

"Aren't you missing….eh…the annoying flightless one?" Julian looked around.

"She moved out…" Private said sadly. He wasn't in the mood to watch his soap operas ever since Jen left. "Jen moved out because we weren't being fair with her."

"So she is giving you the _ssshhh!_ Treatment," Julian smiled and began jumping around. "Haha you silly penguins! She has visited me awhile ago! Telling us a wonderful story!"

"What story?" Kowalski looked up from his clipboard.

"It was about someone named Cinderella!" Mort popped up and giggled. "It was a nice story…"

"Kowalski! Who is this Cinderella?" Skipper demanded. Kowalski flipped threw his notepad and scribbled something down.

"A fairy tale story of a girl who was treated badly by her stepmother and stepsisters. Once she attended to the ball thanks to her fairy godmother, she left at midnight, leaving her glass slipper. The prince went all over town to find the girl who wore the slipper and once he did, they got married and lived happily ever after," Kowalski explained and Skipper raised an eyebrow.

"And why did she even tell you such a sappy story?" Skipper chuckled and Mort got his sad eyes on.

"She said that she felt like Cinderella because you treat her not nicely," Mort stated and Skipper gaped.

"That's a lie!" Skipper defended, crossing his arms…wings…flippers.

"Actually Skipper, it's true. _We_ all have been treating her badly," Kowalski popped up. Private frowned and waddled over. Rico followed.

"_We_? Kowalski, I'm afraid you're quite wrong on that. I treated her fairly, I asked her to play with us, but all of _you_ turned down the offer and pushed her away!" Private huffed. Skipper blinked. He had never seen Private so frustrated and upset.

"Private's right Skipper," Kowalski sighed and Skipper narrowed his eyes.

"We don't need her men! Now come on, we have recon to do," Skipper snapped and climbed up the ladder. Sighing, Private followed along with his two other teammates.

"Hey guys!" Marlene popped up and the guys got into a defensive stance. Surprised, Marlene stumbled back. "Not cool dude!"

"Marlene! What are you doing here?" Skipper raised an eyebrow and Marlene got up and placed her paws on her hips.

"I came here to ask _you_ one thing! Why do you guys treat Jen so differently? I mean, she's done a lot for you guys too!" Marlene huffed and Private sighed.

"I-Is Jen with you Marlene?" Private spoke up and Marlene looked over to him.

"Yeah, she is," Marlene nodded. "She said that her life would be so much better without you guys."

"And our lives _are_ better without her right men?" Skipper smirked and turns toward the boys. They mumbled and shuffled around, kicking the pavement.

"Come on, just apologize!" Marlene tried reasoning with the leader.

Meanwhile back at the otter pen, I was tuning my guitar. This completely sucks ass! The meanest was Skipper, the second meanest was Rico. Yeah hard to believe right? You thought it'd be Kowalski, but he's actually kinda afraid of me. Yeah, second meanest is Rico. I mean at times when I just want to chat and hang out, he's with that stupid doll. And when I just say hi, he growls at me. I mean literally, he _growls_ at me! To think that I had a bit of a crush on him. What? Do you find it creepy for a girl to like a half mute penguin? But he won't ever like me back because he has that Barbie doll… Skipper, I can let his comments slide past me. But when someone growls, yells, screams, or actually attempts to hurt me, that's when it hurts deep inside. I mean, Kowalski, he's not so bad, but when I want to help out, he pushes me away and gets Rico to help him instead.

Private was the only one who understood me. Whenever we wanted to hang out, Skipper always pulls Private away and then I'm left all alone once again. For once, I just wanted to be treated fairly. The more I thought about this, tears started forming in my eyes and rolling down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away, but only more hot tears rolled down my cheeks. It wasn't fair. I sniffled and tried to stop, but the tear drops only landed in the pool water, causing a ripple.

I tried to stop crying, but it fails. I tried burying my face in the pillow and it didn't work. Instead, I kind of soaked up the pillow. I didn't wail or anything, but I let the tears slide down and land on my guitar. Maybe I was the one being stubborn and an ass. I mean, there were some good times with me and the guys. Like the time one of the penguins in the aquarium I used to be in came to visit and she was bragging around about her band, so Skipper and the gang allowed me to teach them so that we were a band ourselves. Another time was when Kowalski and I created a machine that kept Julian and the others out for awhile…until Mort broke it. Rico and I played with fireworks on the fourth of July. Private and I were staying up all night, goofing off and having fun.

All those memories rushed through my mind and I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down crying my eyes out. It wasn't fair, but maybe I was the one being stubborn, causing them to treat me unfairly. I whimpered and shut my eyes so I could block all the thoughts that came in. It didn't work. Curse you brain…

"That's why you should treat her more nicely!" Marlene finished her ran and Rico was already sleep. Kowalski could barely stay away and Private was dead tired. Skipper's eyes were emotionless, but anger was shown in them. Why? Well Marlene barged into their training and recon and began lecturing them, and not to mention that his men are barely awake!

"Marlene! We get the point!" Skipper shouted, waving his flippers around. "Alright, we'll apologize!" Skipper shivered as he said that. This woke up the team and they got up on their feet.

"Glad you finally see it my way Skipper. She's right here," Marlene smiled and they began walking over to her habitat. They saw Jen bawling her eyes out. Immediately, Skipper felt guilty. "See? You guys treated her so unfairly that she cried!"

"I….We…We didn't mean to…" Skipper spoke softly as the team looked down. "Maybe we have been…treating her like crud…"

"Apologies," Rico squawked out.

"Come on, let's go," Kowalski suggested as the team decided to go in.

Meanwhile, I rubbed my puffy eyes from crying. I tried to suck everything up. I shouldn't be crying! I should be enjoying my freedom from the guys! But what's the point of having fun when you don't have anyone to share it with? Or to have fun with?

I sniffled and rubbed my eyes as I heard footsteps. I expected it to be Marlene until I felt flippers wrapped around me. I blinked and turned around to see Private hugging me. Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico stood around me as Marlene stood close by.

"Jen! You're okay!" Private cried out in joy as he continued to hug me. "I thought snakes or badgers ate you alive!"

"Wh-What are you doing here?" I stammered as Skipper stepped up and patted my head.

"Jennifer, we came to apologize," Skipper declared and I blinked up at him. "We…We know that you've been treated unfairly and so….um…we're sorry…and I love you….as in a family kind of way."

"I…love you too…dudette," Kowalski said slowly while raising his flippers in a cool way.

"I love you Jen!" Private continued hugging me. I looked over to Rico. Usually by now he would barf, due to his gooey-love-mush sensitivity. He looked back down at Private, then at Kowalski, then Skipper.

"Love!" Rico smiled and clapped.

"So…we want you back at the base, we promise to make everything fair for you," Skipper added and I looked down.

"It just feels awkward without you," Kowalski smiled.

"Please come back!" Private wailed, clinging onto me. "It just doesn't feel right if you're not here!"

"Come on _Cinderella_, what more do you want?" Skipper chuckled and I blushed. "Do you need a prince to save you?" I didn't say anything… "Well we can be our prince…princes! After all, we're an elite force."

"Do you need a happy ending?" Private smiled up at me and I remained silent.

"…I don't want to go…" I whispered.

"Great! Now let's—WHAT!?" Skipper smiled and then paused. "Oh come on Jen! We apologized and we're letting you stay in the base! And we promise to be fair! What more do you want!?"

I winced. Even though they apologized, it didn't feel right. When they said they loved me as a family member, I was hoping Rico to say something to me. I guess I got my hopes up for something stupid. He's too in love with that doll, he won't ever notice me.

"Just let her stay for the night to let her think things over guys. Just come back tomorrow," Marlene came to my rescue and suggested to the guys. Private looked over at me sadly and nodded slowly. Skipper grunted and began walking away as Kowalski gave a last look at me and followed. Rico did the same thing. After they left, Marlene walked over to me and sat down besides me. "So, what was it that made you stay behind?"

"This isn't your average Cinderella story Marlene. I won't give up that easily," I sighed.

"Uh-huh…so what's with the look with Rico huh?" Marlene smiled a bit. "And don't deny it; I've seen the way you look at him. You like him don't you?"

"What's with you and your correct answers lately Marlene?" I laughed a little bit. Marlene smiled and leaned in close.

"So…what's the secret?" Marlene smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Why bother anyways? He's never going to notice me, all he cares is that doll of his," I crossed my arms and leaned back against the wall. "He'll never like me the way he does with his doll…"

"Have you tried telling him?" Marlene suggested and I blew a raspberry at her.

"My ass I will. There's no way in hell that I'll confess and I bet he'll just be like _'huh'_ when I say it," I rolled my eyes. "It's pointless Marlene; the best thing I can do is just watch from far away. Besides, we're only animals, we can't hold hands or paws or flippers, we can't kiss, and I bet we can't even dance unless you party like Julian."

_So Cinderella is being negative eh? She'll be surprised after this_… Marlene thought. She had an idea in her head. But she's going to need Kowalski's help.

"That reminds me, I gotta go check on something, be right back!" Marlene rushed off to the penguins' base.

"Take your time," I shrugged and took my guitar and began playing a song. I still haven't come up with lyrics and a title yet.

Back at the base, Marlene was explaining the plan to Kowalski. He was unsure at first, but went with it if it meant that Jen was to come back. He began working until he was about to drop dead. When he was finished he lifted up a small green pill.

"Uh…what's that?" Marlene asked and Kowalski smiled wearily.

"This is the pill that will transform us into humans!" Kowalski smiled and Marlene blinked.

"Perfect…but is it safe?" She asked and Kowalski fed it to Private once he was outside. It was a good thing that the zoo was closed. Once Private ate it, he turned human. Marlene shielded her eyes, thinking that he would be naked, but instead, Private was in a blue button up shirt with jeans and black Converse. His hair was ruffled and a bit shaggy.

"Wow…so this is what a human is like," Private looked around.

"Now we just need to manage to set everything up before Jen could take this," Kowalski noted and Marlene smiled.

"I'm on it!" She ran off to get started. Kowalski whispered to Private to get a dress. At first Private didn't understand until Kowalski was left with no choice, but to hook a camera on his shirt and he handed him some money. Kowalski was monitoring Private until Skipper came in. He raised an eyebrow at him.

"Kowalski!" Kowalski jumped and turned around to Skipper. "What are you doing?" Kowalski knew he couldn't lie so he decided to explain the plan to Skipper.

"Well Jen really won't come back until she does have a happy ending. So she was rambling on how humans have much a better chance in a happy ending so I created a pill that turns us animals into human. Private tested it and now he's human so I'm monitoring him. He's going to buy a dress for Jen," Kowalski explained. Skipper only raised an eyebrow at him. "She likes Rico." Kowalski shortened and Skipper nodded slowly.

"Wait, what?" Skipper paused and looked at Kowalski as if he was on drugs.

"Jen has developed feelings for Rico," Kowalski repeated.

"What?" Kowalski slapped his forehead.

"Jen. Like. Rico," Kowalski broke it up slowly for Skipper to understand.

"Ohh…well why didn't you say so earlier soldier?" Skipper chuckled and Kowalski slapped his forehead once more. "So Private is out buying a dress for her? Private might have some bad taste though…"

"Kowalski—oh you told Skipper?" Marlene walked over and they watched the screen as Private looked through the dresses. The group smiled as they found a dress that looked lovely. It was white and spaghetti strapped. But it reached to the knees. Private turned the camera to so the group saw a pair of white high heels. They were also white and open toed. "Hey that small crown accessory looks cute."

"This one?" Private spoke in the microphone as he picked up a small crown to be place don the head. It had crystals encrusted on it; there were small combs so it would be easy to slide in the hair.

"Yeah, it looks perfect!" Marlene smiled.

"Private, take the dress, shoes, and crown. Also pick out a dress and a pair of shoes for Marlene," Kowalski smiled as Private handed the things to a lady and went to search.

"Me?" Marlene blinked and Kowalski smiled.

"It would be awkward for Jen if she was the only girl don't you think?" Kowalski smiled and Marlene grinned. At the thought that she was going to be human too, she felt happy.

"Kowalski, when does the pill wear off?" Skipper asked and Kowalski looked at his notes.

"Should be over in three hours Skipper," Kowalski answered.

"Is this okay Kowalski?" Private's voice rang out and they turned around to see a black strapless dress. It ended at her knees, and a black pair of open toed high heels.

"That's great!" Marlene smiled and then Skipper remembered something.

"What are we gonna do about Rico?" Skipper asked and Marlene smiled.

"Well all of us are gonna go human and so I told the other animals to set thing sup. Julian actually is gonna be the DJ for the music," Marlene smiled and Skipper groaned at the thought of Ring-Tail being the one in control of the music. "But something's missing…a necklace. Rico needs to give Jen a necklace."

"Why a necklace?" Skipper placed his flippers on his hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Because a ring would be proposal, a bracelet, not really a cool thing," Marlene answered and Kowalski nodded. He turned back to the screen and the microphone.

"Private, do you have enough money to pay for all of that?" He asked and Private counted the money and nodded.

"Well I'm not sure, but you gave me a credit card so it's endless right?" Private blinked.

"You gave him a credit card?" Skipper gaped.

"It belongs to one of the zoo overlords," Kowalski noted. After Private paid, Kowalski gave some more instructions. "Go to a jewelry store; find a necklace that would look nice." After Private started walking, Kowalski turned to the others. "Now, we have to find a way that Rico would give it to her."

"We can just say that we did some sort of draw," Skipper shrugged.

"I'm gonna go check on the others," Marlene skipped off and then after a moment later, she came back and nodded at the guys that everything was alright. Private finally came back with two large bags and a small bag.

"Here you go Marlene," Private smiled and placed the bag down in front of Marlene. "These are for Jen."

"Here Marlene," Kowalski walked over, handing Marlene the pill. She took it and looked at it.

"Well, bottoms up," She shrugged and ate the pill. She came out as a nice looking woman. She had brown wavy hair, her hazel brown eyes were there, and she wore a white sundress. Marlene looked around and smiled. "Wow…this is…amazing!"

"Here we go," Kowalski and Skipper nodded at each other and took the pill. They came out quite good looking too. Kowalski was well toned (as in fit), he wore a white dress shirt with a black tie hung loosely, black trousers, and black Converse. Skipper was quite muscular too. He wore a black dress shirt (button up shirt basically) and a white tie hung loosely around his neck, black trousers, and grey Converse. Kowalski's hair was ruffled up and so was Skipper's.

"Not bad guys, so how are we gonna get Rico to eat it?" Marlene asked and Skipper chuckled.

"Rico will eat anything basically," Skipper snickered. "Anyways, you better take your dresses and shoes and accessory to Jen." Skipper handed Marlene the pill.

"See you guys in a bit," Marlene took the stuff and went to her habitat. When she made it back, I was already bored out of my mind. "Psst! Jen! It's me, Marlene!"

I looked over and gasped. What the hell!? Wasn't the zoo closed!? Holy shit! Wait, did she just say that she was Marlene. I walked over to her and blinked down.

"Look, hard to believe right? But Kowalski's new invention is a pill that turns us into humans and it worked! Come on, time to get ready Cinderella," Marlene picked me up and fed me the pill. Suddenly I felt weird and in a flash, I was human. I screamed and clutched the side of my head.

"What the fuck is this!?" I screamed and Marlene covered her ears.

"Just get dressed," Marlene handed the bag to me as I grumbled and took the bag as we went to the women's restroom. As I stepped out in the dress and high heels, I looked at Marlene. "See? You look lovely."

"You look awesome Marlene," I complimented and she blushed.

"Thanks Jen, just one more thing!" Marlene went to dig in the bag and I looked in the mirror. My hair was black and long. It was straight also and part of my side bangs covered a bit of my right eye. I had a little bit of make up on and then I heard Marlene walk over to me. She placed a small crown accessory in my hair after brushing my bangs up a bit, letting the crown hold its place. "Just like a princess."

"Well I'm not your typical princess Marlene," I rolled my eyes and she smiled. She took my hand out and we walked out.

Meanwhile with the boys, they watched as Rico ate the pill. They blinked as he turned into a human. They also wondered if he would be able to talk. Rico had spiky black hair, he wore a black tank top, but a white dress shirt over it, a black tie hung loosely around, black jeans, and black Converse.

"What the hell is this?" Rico raised an eyebrow and Private cheered.

"He speaks!" He smiled.

"And guess who's here," Skipper smirked and the boys turned towards the two girls. I was being dragged my Marlene.

"Come on Jen!" She smiled as I stumbled. We stopped and I blinked at the guys. I know the short looking on was Private and the tallest was Kowalski.

"Surprised _princess_? Well I hope you're happy," Skipper chuckled and Julian started playing music. I looked around as lights twinkled and watched Skipper take Marlene to dance. Private ran up to me and grabbed my hand as we began dancing. Kowalski and Rico just laughed and watched us.

"So after this, will you come back to the base Jen?" Private smiled, a hopeful look appeared. I laughed and nodded slowly.

"Of course, all this just for me," I whispered softly and Private cheered. I screamed as Private threw me to Kowalski. Chuckling, he began dancing with me. "Woah, Kowalski…I didn't know you danced."

"I didn't know either Jen, I didn't know either," He chuckled and winked as he let go and I bumped into Skipper. Marlene was dancing with Private.

"Well _princess_, I hope you're happy now. We made some new rules to the base," Skipper laughed as he twirled me around.

"And they are?" I smirked slowly and he laughed.

"Still the same devious one aren't you?" Skipper laughed and we continued to dance. "Well we decided to let you help us in operations, missions, and we'll play with you to keep you from dying in boredom."

"Nice…I like it," I laughed as he twirled me and I felt someone grab my hand. I turned around to see Rico. "Um…hi."

"Nice to know that you're finally talking to me sweetheart," Rico smirked and winked as we danced. I don't know what Julian was up to, but he started playing a slow song. Soon Rico and I were slow dancing. I was shocked. Well one, Julian had slow songs in his stereo and two…Rico spoke.

"H-Huh?" I blushed and he leaned in.

"I know your secret~," He said in a singsong tone. I blushed. "That you call your guitar, your baby." I nearly wanted to die. I thought he actually knew.

"S-Shut up, go back and make out with your doll or something!" I glared and he laughed.

"I'm hurt sweetheart," He smirked and pretended to look hurt.

"At times like this, I kinda wished you were mute still," I sighed and he laughed.

"Jen, they told me…you like me don't you?" He looked down at me and I blushed. Marlene! Oh what the fuck! I thought I'd trust her!

"Look, I know you're like married to your doll…" But I never finished. Rico gently pressed his lip against mine as my eyes widened in shock. After a minute, I shoved him away with a huge blush spread across my cheeks. Rico, he had a smug look on his face.

"Wow, so that's how humans do it," He winked and I began strangling him.

"You asshole!!" I screamed and a few laughed. Skipper and the others rushed to our side to pull us apart. See what I mean by "not your average kind of girl"?

The next day at the zoo, people came and went when they arrived. People crowded around the penguin exhibit as they boys decided to do their cute and cuddly hi-jinx. I was back at the habitat and I was just watching the people. Skipper, Kowalski, and Private were entertaining the viewers. I felt someone nuzzling my neck. I began blushing; I think I know who the penguin was…

"Aww, look! They're an item!" A lady pointed as Rico nuzzled my neck. I blushed and backed away a bit. Rico followed me. I began getting peeved.

"Stop following me!" I snapped and Rico snickered.

"The little darling doesn't want the attention…what a boy," Another said and I glared.

"What did you just call me you fucking hag!?" I roared, but sadly, since we're penguins again, they couldn't understand. All they heard and saw was a female penguin, shaking her flipper and squawking.

"Jen!" Private snapped. He never did like how she swore.

"Settle down soldier!" Skipper held me back as I tried advancing my way towards the lady.

"Sweetheart!" Rico grinned and I glared at him.

"This is not the average Cinderella story…" Kowalski chuckled as Skipper and Private tried holding me back.

"Ugh! If I was human, I'll shove my foot up your sorry ass!" I growled and Skipper continued to hold me back.


End file.
